


The enrollment test

by Kaalveniiz



Series: the great adventure in Skyrim [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, protect without a second thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalveniiz/pseuds/Kaalveniiz
Summary: The College of Winterhold have a really hard enrollment test prepared for the mages from other colleges - just because they want to stay independent. And now here comes a talented Altmer Dragonborn, pass all the test with her own creativity. Only Lydia, who knows few about the magic, is worrying about her Thane.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Series: the great adventure in Skyrim [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570666
Kudos: 4





	The enrollment test

**Author's Note:**

> The Synods and College of Whispers are all from UESP - a great wiki for every lore belongs to TES.  
> Soon there are more stories related with TES lore, and they are all after hard works.  
> Feel free to ignore those details, and enjoy the story just about the Altmer Dragonborn Alessie and Lydia.

„We really need to get to the college, or both the Arcane University and the College here will be mad!“  
After a long exploration in Ustengrav only to find the horn of Jurgen Windcaller was already token by someone names Delphin, the elf is somehow upset. After she tried to pour some sour word but could not even think of anyone, she begins to concentrate on the next task.  
„Let the Delphin wait for a few years. She tricked us, and we can just delay delay and delay.“ Sounds exactly like what a student will do with the deadline.  
Indeed, the Dragonborn is not send in Skyrim to save the world from Alduin , or at least this is not her main task . She comes from the Arcane University, which is no more related with the mages guild which only existed until two hundred years ago, but the new found Synod.  
Both Synod and College of Whispers, two new „mages guild“ attempt to create alliance with the College of Winterhold, however the Arch Mage Savos Aren refuses both and keep independent. So there is the plan : they will not realize the new enrolled student or „new recruited Professor“ belongs to Synod if Alessie does not mention it. After they find their lives quite harder without the „best talented mage from Cyrodill“, it is too late.  
In the wagon, Alessie tries her best to explain the difference between the College of Whispers and Synod, but Lydia could not understand so much since she knows not much about magic. She sits there, holds the sleepy young elf with her arm under the fur cover ,still thinks about „one banishes the Necromancy and a few other conjuration spells, and the other allows everything“.  
Well , the mages are hard to understand.

It is noon when they reach the Winterhold. Alessie is shocked to see that Winterhold now is no more than a small village , „just a bit larger than Riverwood“, since the books she read tells it is at least three times bigger than Whiterun.  
The sea of ghosts rushed the most things away , but the college is still standing there , „must be with magic“.  
As she reached the stone bridge in front of the college, Faralda stopped the two. „You need to prove yourself as a mage, instead of anyone just want to take a round tour.“  
Sounds easy enough. „Just cast a spell, Revenant , to that metal ring . I will watch how you performing that one. Could you finish it?“ She rises her eyebrow, and her voice is still high.  
„The Necromancy should be banished! No way to let me perform that!“ Before Lydia get to the situation, there is already a new argument. Her thane just jumps up, her hands hit the hard stone bridge ,protests aloud ,and the resident of Winterhold even not rise there eyes to it.  
„Ha, a new one from Synod, aren’t you? The Arch Mage has already made it clear that our College will remain independent.“ Faralda knew that is a clever method : The one who protests against the Necromancy must be from Synod, the one performs Revenant without any problem may be from College of Whispers , and last but not least , the dull one know nothing about it is just from Skyrim.  
„Well, I was a former student of Synod, but there are a few coincidences and I will stay in Skyrim for a long time. Is it possible to stay here just as a new enrolled student ?“ Whatever, Alessie is always a good student , and is sometimes afraid to be rejected from the college.  
„And you think it is really so easy to pass the enrollment test ? Since you were a mage from other college, I have special test for you: summon a storm Atronach just there!“ Faralda knows what she is doing : that spell is even not easy for a journeyman of conjuration. It is even hard to find any one more than apprentice in Skyrim, so if she successes, she must have learned a lot.  
And a storm Atronach , which is a bit different from the one Phinis Gestor summons, appears before her eyes. It looks somehow bigger, and there are much more lighting between the rocks. The summoner aside crossed her arm, „Is this good enough? I am getting hungry in snow!“  
Must be a bad trick. This spell is different, maybe simpler than what Phinis hat.  
Faralda shakes her head, and the Dragonborn begin to collect the snow, manages to throw a big snowball to that arrogant college members.  
„And there is one more test : summon something even stronger than that one!“ Faralda is lucky: the snowball falls just before her shoes.  
Mages from Imperial City did not have practice throwing snowballs. Fire balls are significantly lighter than the snowball, or the snowball will crash just in Faralda’s face.

„And here there is! Daedroth, go!“  
In no more than five seconds a strong monster appears before them. It’s head is like a crocodile , has the skin even thicker and rougher than any animal in the Nirn. It stands on its two feet , paws with sharp claws, muscle bulked up and ready to attack. Its tail lashes slowly , sweeps the snow to the side, and at last it is groaning deeply, just like any creature would do in oblivion.  
Lydia drags her Thane’s shoulder, simply put she under her protection. She has never experience in dealing such a monster, but she believes that one could not be tougher than a dragon.  
She does not need to know what it is to defeat the monster. The dull blade in her hand ,its rune shares the heat enough to get the monster burn; she is confident to block the sharp claws with her round shield. It is all her instinct to protect the other near herself, and the oath she took floats just a few moments later.  
The monster opens its mouth, roaring quite loud. Lydia feels her heart tighten : How can she deal with that monster ? Its teeth is terrible enough , and yet there is still more claws. Move around , try to hide two elf after she, but she need to be slow in order not to provoke that beast. Select a right position to block, and then ——  
And then the monster is gone with its last weak roar, vanished before her eyes, she is not sure if it disappears in a purple or blue smoke.  
„The summoned creature must be set under the control , and you don’t need to worry, it would not attack you.“ Lydia takes a deep breath, almost falls back into the snow pile.

„Just let her in, she has proven herself.“ A dark elf comes from the college smiles to that two, and Faralda did not protest anything more, leads the way. Since the two are still chatting behind, she did not watch back, „Catch up, or go back. Arch Mage gives you a chance, it is your decision whether you are going to join.“flies in the cold wind.  
„So wait for me in the inn, I will be back after I deal with the college things. Boring things you will not interested in, and me too, but I need to get it done.“  
„Yes , my Thane.“  
„And remenber to teach me how to throw the snowball!“ Her voice fades in the wind before she is no more able to be seen from the entrance.


End file.
